


Electricity

by youarefire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, dribble drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire
Summary: Even electricity can't compare to what I feel when I'm with you.





	Electricity

"You feel so different..."

They were tangled together in bed, the hum of the space heater filled the silence between them. 

"What do you mean?" Aubrey whispered a few moments later, her brow slightly knotted in confusion.

"I don't know," Stacie shrugged. She sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair. "You just feel different."

"Okaaay? Like in what way?" Aubrey pulled the covers up around her chest and sat up. 

Stacie's eyes widened at the blonde's distraught tone and quickly shot up to place a reassuring hand on Aubrey's shoulder, "Oh! No, no. I don't mean it in a bad way! It's just, before you I was always so distant and I've never been big on cuddling after sex. But with you it's been so effortless."

"Oh.."

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously! I don't know what it is, I'm just so comfortable with you. It blows my mind sometimes."

"Well, maybe it's because we've know each other for a long time? Way before-" Aubrey pointed between them, "You know?"

Stacie bit her lip, "Before what?"

"You know what."

"Before this _thing_ you mean?" Stacie giggled and kissed Aubrey sweetly, unable to contain herself, "You're too cute when you get all shy and awkward."

"I'm not shy or awkward!"

"Babe, yes you are!" The brunette laughed, "Look at you! Aubrey Posen... why are you blushing?"

"I am NOT blushing. It's the heater and-"

"The hot sex we just had?."

"Yes."

"Aw! Sex with me makes you blush?"

"Oh god." Aubrey rolled her eyes and settled back in bed. Stacie followed suit and pulled the blonde against her. She peppered kisses along Aubrey's shoulder and placed a last kiss on the crook of Aubrey's neck.

"Anyway," Stacie cleared her throat, "I was just trying to say that when we're together it feels amazing. Different." She dragged her fingers up and down Aubrey's arm. "I can't explain it. This feeling. it's just so full and vibrant and it feels like bolts of energy whenever my skin touches yours. It feels like-"

"Electricity." Aubrey drawled, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah, exactly but better. You love me so differently because after all that's done, when all the electricity fades it becomes this constant burning warmth. It's settled in my chest and I can't get rid of it."

Aubrey was about to say something but Stacie continued before she could get a word in.

"Not that I ever want to get rid of the feeling, of course. It's just that, the feeling is amplified during our quiet moments together. And even when we're apart, it's all I think about."

"I know what you mean."

"You do?"

Aubrey chuckled as she turned to face Stacie, "Yes, I do." She placed her lips against the brunette, both women smiling into their kiss.

"Well, I guess it's good that we finally came to our senses and did this _thing_ then." 

The blonde plastered an exaggerated smile on her face and gingerly patted Stacie shoulder, "Baby, I love you, but if you refer to our marriage as 'this thing' one more time our marriage will go down as the fastest marriage in history."

"We've been married for well over five hours babe, I doubt it'd be the fastest in history."

 


End file.
